The Job at Duel Academy
by jacko5499
Summary: Yusei gets a job at duel academy island,in the process he learns that other students have the power of dark crimson signers,dark signers but also crimson signers, and he learns that the dark crimson signers have to unite with the signers to fight the evil called Dark Shadow Signers and The Society of Light can he do this or will he and the others fail in saving the world from evil.
1. Chapter 1-The Job Opening

**Chapter 1 _"The Job__ Opening"_**

Yusei was just coming home after a day of riding his duel runner in the city, when he a letter for him from Duel Academy Island, so he opened it and it read:

_Dear Yusei,_

_ I would like to have you come to duel academy for the year to each these kids how to use syncros and turbo duel. We have recently finished the track just so you can teach. The dorm you will be headmaster at for the time being is Slither Red dorm, it isn't perfect, but it isn't that great either but we do not have any place for you at this time. The new school year will begin in a few months, so that will give you enough time to write back to us to tell us what you want to do. We have also sent you a briefcase full of starter decks for your students, and they all include different types of syncros so the decks are not all the same, and if you agree we can give you a few days to set up your classroom and room before you start teaching, just to for warn you the Slither Red dorm has a cat, in case you are allergic and some of the students that are there are wearing Obelisk Blue jackets, and some are wearing Rye Yellow jackets, but do not let it fool you they belong there. Last thing you should know there is a dorm called Obelisk White they like to call themselves "The Society Light" their leader is Sartorious he is trouble if he asks you for a duel deny it do not I repeat do not duel him, he can predict who is going to win and he is always right, until next time hope you accept._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Chancellor Shepard_

"The Society of Light" who thought of that, who was Sartorious? Whoever he is the only way he was going to find out was to accept the job, and this also meant that Yusei would be in his zone, turbo dueling so Yusei wrote right back and this is what he said:

_Dear Chancellor,_

_ I accept the job offer, and I hope I find out who Sartorious is and this the only way, and I'm really excited to teach kids how to turbo duel, and how to use syncros (can't wait) so after you get this letter please tell me when the next year starts so I can start teaching, and it will give me a reason to get out of the house for once, not just go around New Domino City waiting for a turbo duel of having my friends Jack and Crow challenging me to a duel, and please tell me where this Duel Academy is because there is one out in sea, and that's where my friend Jaden Yuki is enrolled at, so if that's where the job is I'll be really excited to see my old friend again. Maybe I can make new friends there too like the teachers and students, it would be an honor to go, so again yes I accept the job offer._

_ Satellite's Shooting Star,_

_ Yusei Fudo_

And with that Yusei sent his letter back to Chancellor Shepard and waited about a week or so to hear from him again, and this was from someone else, not even from the academy and Yusei though it was the Vice Chancellor so he opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Yusei,_

_ I am glad you accepted this job maybe you will join "The Society of Light" with all the others that want to see the light, maybe you can dorm instead of the crummy Slither Red dorm, hope you send soon._

_ From,_

_ The Society of Light_

When Yusei read it he knew he had to go then to see who this society of light was and to see who sent him this letter he needed answers but the only way he was going to get them was to go to the academy, so Yusei wrote one more letter, to the academy and this was for Shepard and "The Society of Light":

_Dear Chancellor,_

_ I have gotten a letter from the society and I need answers so I will come not only for the job but also for what I need to know and I really am confused for who sent me the letter though so I am sending this letter and one more to the academy, the other one is for the society._

_ Satellite's Shooting Star,_

_ Yusei Fudo_

_Dear Society of Light,_

_ Please when I come to the academy please identify yourself so I can get answers from you, and I mean it if you mess with me I won't play nice guy anymore, beware you give me answers then I will go back to my job, even if dueling you is the answer to getting the answers I want._

_ Satellite's Shooting Star,_

_ Yusei Fudo_

After Yusei sent his letter he only got a letter for the information he needed for the job:

_Where: Duel Academy Island_

_ Dorm: Slither Red_

_ Day: August 9th, 3142_

_ Hope you come enjoy coming here, we really appreciate you coming to teach here, we really need you knowledge to give to these students for their education._

After that Yusei packed his things and wrote a note to where he was going and that the others could write to him and he wrote them:

_Dear Jack, Crow, and Bruno,_

_ I have been asked to go to a job in Duel Academy Island, I'll be gone for a while, please write to me when you can and I'll write to you when I can, I'll be busy teaching students here how to use syncros and how to turbo duel, I'll really enjoy this job, I also need answers to whoever "The Society of Light" is if you know anything about them please write back, hope you guys can cope without me when I'm gone, when there is a break in the semesters I'll come visit, if I can, I really will miss it in New Domino City, but this is where I need to be, hope you understand._

_ Satellite's Shooting Star,_

_ Yusei_


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Duel Academy

**Chapter 2 _"Welcome to Duel Academy"_**

When Yusei arrived at duel academy, Chancellor Shepard greeted him first thing.

"I'm so glad you could make it Mr. Fudo" said the chancellor, "I really hope you will enjoy it here, and I would like to have the honor of showing you around the academy."

Yusei nodded and Shepard started the journey at the arena.

"This Mr. Fudo is the duel arena, where students can duel each other in request and whoever wants to watch can." Exclaimed Shepard, then he continued, "Our best duelist here is a Slither Red, Jaden Yuki, he is also a slacker that some people say about him, but I just think he only does it for the duels."

Then out of nowhere, someone comes running up to Yusei and the chancellor.

"Hey, you must be Yusei, remember that duel, when we dueled against Paradox, and we beat him, while dueling alongside the duel king?" and Yusei nodded.

"I remember you Jayden, I never forget a friend's name." said Yusei then turning to the Chancellor, "may we continue this tour later I really need to get things organized before I even start thinking about where everything is." And Jaden budded in.

"I know where that is, you're the new headmaster for Slither Red dorm right?" and Yusei nodded, then Jaden continued, "Well then follow me." And Yusei followed thinking about the letter from "The Society of Light"

When they arrived, Yusei asked Jaden his thought, "Um… Jaden, do you know anything about "The Society of Light"?" and Jaden stopped cold.

"What do you mean? Do you work for them?" and Yusei shook his head.

"No, but I did get a letter from them and I need to know who sent it to me because all they addressed to me who they were, was that they were "The Society of Light"."

And then Jayden looked down, like he was in deep thought about what he was going to say, then after a few moments he continued, "How 'bout you get settled in then I spill it for you, alright?" and Yusei nodded knowing Jaden didn't want to tell him about "The Society of Light".

Later that day after Yusei settled in he went to talk to Jaden, who was out somewhere else, so Yusei contacted Chancellor Shepard to let him know that he wanted the rest of the tour now.

After several hours of learning all about the Academy, and walking around, Yusei saw the track, for the turbo class, and boy was he excited, "So that's the track for the turbo class?" and Shepard nodded.

"It took us a few months to build it, actually, we had to keep all of the students from this area until it was finished, because we didn't want them knowing the surprise, in fact some of the students really know why it's here others are still clueless."

Then there was an explosion, somewhere in the woods, "I'll go check it out alright?" Yusei tells the chancellor and he nods knowing Yusei wants to have more answers about the academy, especially about a certain dorm, the Obelisk "White" dorm.

When Yusei went into the woods he didn't see anything not even a card, nothing _weird_, so Yusei headed back and then the chancellor wasn't there, so he headed back to the Slither Red dorm to find Jaden, and he needed answers, "Hey Jaden, how about those answers now?" and when Jaden turned around, he nodded nervously, like he didn't want Yusei to know the truth.

"Alright so you want answers, well here they are, "The Society of Light" is a group of people brainwashed by this guy named Sartorious, he's bad news." Jaden starts then pauses not knowing if he should continue, but the look in Yusei's eyes told him to, "Sartorious, he wants to have the world to be pure, in all light, but he also is battling the good side of him, to not make the world pure, it's really complicated, but Sartorious needs to be stopped, oh yeah another thing about him is that he can predict what is going to happen in a duel, and he's always right, so I wouldn't duel him if I were you." Jaden warns, and Yusei was in deep thought by then, about the letter, had it been Sartorious that had sent him the threat, he needed to know more.

It was almost the end of the day before Yusei could settle down and write to his friends in New Domino City, so Yusei got started:

_Dear Friends,_

_ I'm having fun here at the academy, met new people, learned the history, the only thing I'm still confused on is who "The Society of Light" is, if you have found any leads yet please let me know, and also I know my way around the academy already, not that bad actually, the track is awesome, can't wait to start my first day teaching, it's going to take a few days for the students to settle in, so the classes aren't in session yet, but next week they will be, super stoked, hope you guys are still coping write soon._

_ I just hope tomorrow I will have more luck in finding out who, "The Society of Light" is maybe I can ask the chancellor, the only lead I have on them is that instead of an Obelisk Blue building they have an Obelisk "White" dorm, well I'm going to have to call it a night, write back soon, I hope._

_ Satellite's Shooting Star,_

_ Yusei_


End file.
